A number of different types of restraining systems usually in the form of a welded plastic mesh cage have been used in the past, however, these suffer from lack of rigidity when large apertures are required in the mesh to allow for fluid flows and are difficult to repair should any portion of the mesh be broken during transport, installation or use. While such known restraining systems are cheap and simple to manufacture they suffer from a lack of robustness in many required installations.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art or at least provide the public with a useful alternative.